Richard Archeron/Abilities
Celestial Bodies Each body requires an orbit to be created around his Bloodlines. Wisps of power were constantly being pulled from these sources and fused into his bloodline and mana pool. # astral energy # the origin energies of the Land of Dusk # he origin energies of the Forest Plane # Blue Moon (took up enough space to cover a fifth orbit) 7;11 Bloodline Abilities Archeron Bloodline * Eruption: increases one’s strength and speed by half a fold to a fold. * Blaze: increases the casting speed for offensive spells2;196 * Sacrifice: an ability that could activate a power far beyond that of regular magic. It would amplify whatever spell is cast greatly, but the price was that the mana used to cast the spell would permanently vanish from the body. 3;128 'Silvermoon Bloodline' # Nature affinity #* Grade 1: It passively strengthens any nature spells that is cast, also raises perception and ability to conceal. #* Grade 2: #* Grade 3: Allows the user to merge almost seamlessly into his surroundings. #* Grade 4: 5;110 # Astral affinity #* Grade 1: Astral Conversion - (unlocked at level 4 of astral affinity) This ability allowed the trunk to absorb the energy he could not interface with automatically, converting it into astral rays. #* Grade 2: Elemental Augment - Any spell or ability that used elemental energies would now be about 10% more powerful than before.v4ch74 #* Grade 3: 'Celestial Rain' - Doubles the effect of the Deepblue meditation techniques (partially unlocked by Richard3;83)3;60 # Elemental affinity 5;106 * grade 4: Elemental Eruption - 'This ability boosted the elemental purity and impact of spells like fireball5;106 4. Restoration affinity * ''Grade 1: greatly boosts recovery speed4;147 * Grade 2: * Grade 3: * Grade 4: 5;110 5. Moonforce affinity * Grade 4: '''Lunar Majesty - It allowed the user to absorb a specific type of moonforce and store it within their world tree, giving them a boost when using related spells or the corresponding secret sword. Dizmason (Archeron Bloodline) Truename Dizmason (Archeron Bloodline) * gives control over Abyssal flames. ** Richard uses it as a breath attack or through his hands6;62 Schloan: the well of the stars (Elven Bloodline) * "his truename morphed into what seemed like an ancient blue well. The volatile liquid within the well turned into wisps of mana that replenished him in combat"v5ch48 6;6 Ruven: the Mist of Life (Elven Bloodline) * He had gained the ability to summon near-boundless life energy, multiplying the power of his Devout Prayer and speeding up personal recovery as well.7;44 Divine Blessings Blessings of the Goddess of the Moon Alucia (Soul Abilities) : *'Wisdom:' The one who has this blessing will be able to see and understand things faster than the average person. As he uses the gift it also grows in power. ** Grade 3: ''Gives a 2nd consciousness.3;85 ** ''Grade 4: ** Grade 5: Gives a 3rd consciousness6;13 *'Truth:' A''llows a person to see the truth behind things as numbers and helps his perception. '' ** Analytic'6;13 ** '''Insight'6;20 Blessings of the '''Dragon of Eternity and Light: * Torrent of Life:1;100 The one who has this blessing would see his body would not age in the next fifteen years. * Unhurriedness:1;100 When someone with this blessing entered a lesser plane in the future that did not possess a Church of the Eternal Dragon, the timeflow there would jump to ten times the normal time. This effect would last for thirty years, but would not affect a higher plane. * Timewalker'':'' 4;106 Someone with this title would have his body cleansed with the power of time , slowing its deterioration. '' * '''Planewalker': Possessors of this title would see the eternal dragon interfere with the sacrifices to give a reward more favorable.''6;84 * '''Lighthouse of the Soul':6;84''an ability that allowed him to mark the soul of an enemy, sensing their position anywhere within the same plane.'' Skills Secret Swords of Silvermoon'' - a secret technique passed down from the shrine of '''Alucia', the Goddess of the Moon. Everytime a secret sword is used, a crescent moon mark with the color of the corresponding moon with appear on the forehead.It has seven swords: # Beheading Newmoon: It creates a blanket of scarlet moonlight that chopes silently at the opponent. (Red Moon) # Ring of Fate:'5;92 ''An attack that has to be executed with both hands and gathering of moonforce instead of internal energy, it covers an area around the user. (Amber Moon) # '''Devout prayer: a skill that was equivalent to a cleric’s healing. The sword’s user could cast it upon themselves, or cast it on the sword’s target. (Green Moon) # Annihilation: creates a crescent made of energy in the direction of the strike.(Azure Moon) # Violet Moon: A single fast attack able to tackle quick opponents. # Silver Moon: An attack that creates a spiral of endless attacks at the enemy. # Gold Moon Underworld Battle Techniques - taught by the Blade of Calamity Naya who almost turned assassination in a form of art. * Lizard crawl Living Alchemy'5;95 -(partially learned from Saint Lawrence) Grand Mage Abilities [[Manacycle|'Manacycle]] : A mage with this ability had full control of the mana requirements of a spell, capable of turning a fireball into either a kindling or a raging inferno as the situation called for it.6;6 Main Equipment''' ' * Twin of Destiny ''grade: A nearly divine class staff with six enchantments that empowers all sorts of attacks and curses. * Moonlight grade: An elven longsword that is one of the divine weapons of Silvermoon Palace. Blessed by Alucia herself, it possesses the strength of all seven moons. * Extinction grade: A jet black longsword that was the family heirloom of the Schumpeter family. * Angel's Demise4;106 grade: A divine class short sword/dagger that absorbed its user’s blood. * divine bow with ten divine arrows5;51 * Book of Holding grade: ''A magical book capable of storing magic and releasing it * Book of Calamity ''grade: ''A magical book could store creatures for summoning * Destiny Crystal x1 Rune Crafting # [[Lifesbane|'Lifesbane']] # [[Mana Armament|'Mana Armament']] # 'Breath of Darkness'- grade 3 set # [[Deepblue Fragment|']]Deepblue Fragment3;91 # [[Savage Barrier|'''Savage Barrier]]' set' # [[Savage Strike|'Savage Strike']]' set' # Vitality # Mana Boost # Nature Domain # Eruption # Guide of Secrets (7 rune grade 2 set)- upgrade to Breath of Darkness3;144 # Mystic Glory3;145 # War Construct----5;62 # Lance of Broken Stars (six-rune set)5;18 # Savage Wanderer (four-rune set)5;19 # Illusion of Dawn5;104 Laws6;13 * the laws of life in the Forest Plane (2,048 points6;148) ** When integrated in to attacks, weakened most spells, but is a perfect counter to undead creatures.6;17 * the source laws of the Land of Dusk * the source laws of the Godnest category:Richard Archeron